


Try Something New

by Sneaky_las



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneaky_las/pseuds/Sneaky_las





	Try Something New

Nayeon is resting her head on Momo’s thigh as she slowly fingers her. Taking a moment to stare at her fingers as they come out coated in arousal only to resume their torturously rhythmic pace. Her eyes drift from the sight to wander up Momo’s body, content to watch the view in front of her. 

Momo’s skin has a slight glisten of perspiration to it, her chest rising with each shaky breath. Nayeon’s eyes trail the expanse of Momo’s neck as she rolls her head to the side. When she looks at her face she’s met with furrowed brows and a bottom lip held between teeth in a desperate attempt to muffle the moans that slip out. When she hears her own name moaned between shaky breaths she knows Momo’s trying to hold herself together... as much as she enjoys watching Momo like this Nayeon just wants to watch her fall apart. 

So she grazes her teeth down Momo’s thigh as she increases the pace of her fingers, and trails light teasing kisses up towards her clit. Placing one final kiss just above before taking it into her mouth. It only takes a few sucks and swirls of her tongue before she can see the change in Momo, her hips become restless searching for more. Nayeon takes her free arm and lays it across Momo’s hips to hold her steady and continues lazily tonguing at her while thrusting her fingers in and out. Soon enough Momo’s breathing gets shakier and her moans louder, the attempt to muffle them long abandoned. Nayeon replaces her mouth with her thumb and adds the slightest amount of pressure. 

Nayeon watches Momo’s body shudder as she clings to her and comes on her fingers with a gasped “Nayeon”. Slowing her thrusts as Momo comes down before eventually removing her fingers and moving to lay next to her. 

As Nayeon goes to wipe her fingers on the sheets she noticed Momo shyly reaching for her hand, so she brings her hand closer to her. Momo takes her come covered fingers and shyly places them in her own mouth. With Nayeon staring at her with curiosity Momo begins to suck on her fingers. 

Nayeon feels Momo moan around her fingers and experimentally begins to slide her fingers in and out of her mouth. Momo’s cheeks blush as she rolls her tongue around Nayeons fingers while sighing. 

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Nayeon wonders out loud. Momo stops sucking and whimpers out as she stares at Nayeon with wide eyes. “Shhh baby it’s okay, keep going” coos Nayeon, leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead. Momo just whimpers as Nayeon resumes pushing her fingers in and out of her mouth. Watching Momo visibly relax into it Nayeon decides to push her fingers a little deeper, and Momo eagerly accepts it with a long moan. Nayeon continues to take in the sight of Momo staring up at her as she becomes a whimpering mess sucking on her fingers. 

Eventually, Momo is a mixture of rapid breaths and broken moans as she closes her eyes tightly. Nayeon tries to ask if she’s okay but before she can Momo just trembles with a soft moan. 

Momo blushes and tries to hide her face in Nayeons neck while clinging onto her. Nayeon gently rubs her back while softly asking “Are you o-oh, oh you came...just from that?”. Momo tries to bury herself deeper into Nayeon, while Nayeon coos at her. 

 

This could be fun.


End file.
